


If It Makes You Happy

by PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart
Summary: Amir has one thing tormenting him since regaining his memories; all of his memories as Chad. How can the hydra incident be so easily forgiven? How could the weeks of heartache and disappointment be forgotten? How can Rupert still love him? Amir has to know, but in asking he risks that same relationship he wishes to understand. Rupert's response surprises him, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Rumir - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 236





	If It Makes You Happy

“So this is good-bye then.” The words felt like his chest splitting open, but they came from his lips.

Rupert looked down at the ground before turning a misty smile back at him. “Yeah, I guess it is. Take care of yourself, okay? And for whatever it’s worth, I still love you. Even if you’re not by my side, you are always going to be in my heart. Good-bye Amir.” The sweet-hearted response ripped his heart out of that handy new hole in his chest. 

In spite of every part of himself screaming not to, Amir allowed the other young man to saddle up and ride away. His only response came lamely as he said softly, “Good-bye Rupert.”

He turned away from the figure riding off into the horizon, but the rider’s face was burned into the back of his eyelids. Through all of the confusion and fear of being not-quite-Amir, after all the frustration and effort of not being Amir enough, in spite of every hard word spoken between them through their journey, this moment was wrong. It felt so wrong. He wasn’t even sure he had right and wrong down as he should, but even by his definition this was wrong. Every step away was him messing up again. He wasn’t Amir enough, but the Amir in him that remained knew he couldn’t be anyone else. 

His face was hot and wet. Without even knowing why, he was crying. 

“Wake up, Amir!”

“Huh, what?” Amir came to his senses, no longer dropping tears on a dusty road. He was in bed, tears falling onto silken Eastern sheets. Rupert was sitting on the edge of the bed, his pajama top slightly open in the warm air.

“You fell asleep while I was reading that book on crops of the Western Kingdom. Which was kinda the point, I guess, but then you started curling up and crying. Are you okay?” Rupert asked, dabbing at Amir’s cheeks with a handkerchief.

Amir pulled the sheet off of himself and hugged Rupert close. Rupert tensed in surprise at the sudden movement, but melted into the embrace. “Oh, well. This is nice. I should wake you up in the middle of the night more often.”

Letting out a low moan, Amir buried his head in Rupert’s neck. Given Rupert’s ticklishness, there was a bit of resistance until Rupert felt his neck get warm and wet. “Amir, let it out. Whatever’s bothering you, just let it out.”

Amir’s body shuddered as the dam of emotions broke inside him. Rupert’s collar and shoulder were soon drenched. Rupert didn’t let him go, though. Finally Amir tried pulling away. “I don’t deserve it.”

“Amir, what are you talking about?” Rupert said, his tone lightly guarded. 

“How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you’d be mad at me! I would be furious with you. If you promised to keep me safe and then…” Amir trailed off as the wave of self-condemnation rose in his mind to remind him of his every single failing.

Rupert’s grasp was strong, though, so Amir relented. “If you’ll recall, I did promise to keep you safe from the hydra and then we nearly got eaten before Joan and Porridge saved us.”

“I’ve done nothing but recall. I remember everything! Chad couldn’t keep a thought in his head and actually tried to keep it that way but I can’t stop remembering. I can’t forgive myself!”

Rupert blew a raspberry against Amir’s neck. The rude sound and ticklish action drew Amir’s attention. “Well, lucky for us both, I can. You were like the world’s most handsome, talking newborn and instead of trying to come to terms with how you felt, I kept throwing who you weren’t back in your face.” 

“You were trying to make me better. A better person! A good prince! And I kept screwing up and then I’d stop trying until you convinced me again. And even after all that, I offered you to the hydra to save my own life. How could anyone do that to someone else? How can you love me after that?”

Rupert sighed and released Amir. As Rupert stood, Amir cursed himself. This is what he deserved. Rupert would finally realize he didn’t love him anymore. And all because he couldn’t stop complaining about how easily he’d been forgiven. 

“I belong a long way from here, playing for mosquitos in a pancho in the desert. I don’t deserve you, Ru-” Suddenly, he was looking quite a bit more to the right than he was before. His cheek burned and his neck hurt and it took him a few more seconds to realize Rupert slapped him. 

“You don’t get to decide what I deserve, Prince Amir,” Rupert said sternly. “And unfortunately for your singing/acting/stealing career, you came back. You fooled everyone, even me, into thinking that you were such a coward that you’d betray me to Malkia. All to get close enough to her to stop her. You are smart. You are good enough. And after all we put each other through, we definitely deserve each other.” Amir slowly turned his head to face his love. Rupert’s face was nearly glowing red from emotion. 

Amir rose from the bed and nodded wordlessly. Holding his arms out, Rupert took a few shaky breaths and nodded in return. “Oh god, Amir, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

He walked into his arms and the pair held each other close. Rupert laid his head on Amir’s shoulder and kissed his collarbone. Amir lifted one hand up to thread his fingers through Rupert’s hair. “I’m trying to apologize to you, silly. It’ll take more than a little slap to make me upset with you.”

“I actually hurt my hand, but thanks,” Rupert said, drawing back to look Amir in the face. “The person I was through those terrible days with Chad, was because I became better through all those wonderful days with Amir. You deserved a more patient person.”

“I thought we weren’t deciding what each other deserved? Or do I get to slap you now?” Amir asked as Rupert chuckled.

Rupert rubbed his back. “Sorry about that. Lost my patience again.”

Amir kissed his forehead and stepped back to sit on the edge of the bed. "What made Chad come back and fight was everything you taught him about being a good prince and a good person. I think you more than paid the price for any impatience you showed Chad by getting things done to put our kingdom back together. With and without me.”

“And I think you more than paid the price for all the heartache you caused me by giving up everything that Malkia’s power offered you. By following your heart, finally. And coming back to me, with or without your memories.” Rupert kissed him softly. Amir’s heart skipped as their lips touched.

Amir smiled, his eyes once more shining with tears. “This all makes me so happy, Rupert.”

“If it makes you happy, Amir, then why the hell are you so sad?” Rupert asked, wiping his tears away again. Amir only laughed in response. Maybe he could learn to forgive himself after all. Rupert seemed to be a great teacher.


End file.
